


We're Gonna Be Fine

by cocoalover1956



Series: Captain Cobra Swan AU [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gen, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoalover1956/pseuds/cocoalover1956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead, Emma just buried herself in Killian's arms. She never thought she'd be here, laying with a man she loved, her children asleep just down the hall. Her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Be Fine

The wedding was taking place in Neal's hometown, a little place called Storybrooke situated on the coastline of Maine. As Emma looked out the window, staring out over the town from the window of her rented room, she tried to remember what Neal had told her of this place many years ago. It was certainly small and old-fashioned-looking, though in a charming, Anywhere, U.S.A. sort of way.

"Emma, love, we've got to get the kids ready." Killian's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She signed, "Right." They had to get to the church early because Henry was the ring-bearer and Aria was one of the flower girls.

"You okay?" Killian asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's just…strange." Emma admitted, "Being here, going to my ex's wedding. I don't know, I feel like I'm not supposed to be here."

"I think I know what you mean." Killian kissed her jaw, "Could you imagine Neal at our wedding?"

Emma pictured Neal as he was, young and laid-back and scruffy, and laughed a little, "Yeah, he'd look so out-of-place. It doesn't matter, we're really here for Henry."

"We're going to be meeting Neal's father today." Killian reminded her.

She shrugged, "When was the last time some old rich guy scared me?"

"You know, I can't recall." Killian chuckled, then kissed his wife's cheek.

It took just under two hours to get everyone packed into the car and head down to the church. It was rather large considering the size of the town and opulently decorated. Seeing that neither Neal nor Tamara preferred simplicity, Emma got the feeling that old Mr. Gold probably had something to do with that.

Killian parked near the front of the church. The building was old, but strong. Ivy crawled up the faded gold brinks. "Don't step outside Aria. The ground's muddy and it'll ruin your shoes."

"Okay daddy." the little girl from the backseat. She played with the pale grey beads on her dress as she waited for her father to open the car door and carry into the church.

Inside, the Joneses ran into a pretty woman who appeared to be directing the whole thing. Her dark hair was pulled into a French knot and her blue eyes were kind, "Hello, I'm Belle Gold, Neal's step-mother. Are you from the groom's side or the bride's?"

"Groom's." Emma answered, "I'm Emma, Neal's ex. This my husband, Killian, my son Henry, and my daughter Aria."

Belle looked pleasantly surprise, "Right, of course. My husband is Henry's grandfather. Neal's told us so much about you."

"You're my…step-grandma?" Henry tilted his head, clearly surprised by how young she was.

"I guess I am." Belle replied with a slightly nervous chuckle. She couldn't have been more than thirty and her husband was almost twice her age.

Aria asked, "Can I call you Granny?"

"Uh…" Belle looked to Emma, to Killian, and back to Emma, clearly hoping for an escape.

"There's already a Granny in Storybrooke," Emma cut in, hoping that was enough to spare Belle from having to explain the awkward situation, "Remember the nice lady who owns the bed-and-breakfast?"

"You're all welcome to just call me Belle." She glanced at the clipboard in her in hand, "Okay Aria, I need you to stand with the other flower girl. Her name's Grace and her daddy was one of Neal's old friends."

"Where do I go?" Henry asked.

"You can stay with the girls, if you like." Belle replied. "Oh, and Tamara's family should be here in half an hour. She's got a couple cousins your age."

"Cool." Henry smiled.

Killian inquired politely, "So Belle, where's your husband?"

"Adam just had to step out for a minute and," Belle looked over her shoulder, "And there he is."

An older gentleman walked into the church, leaning slightly on a gold-tipped cane. Rumford Adam Gold, the wealthiest man in the county. He owned almost all the land in town and had a reputation for being ruthless in his business dealings. Neal took after his mother, Milah Gold (nee Cassidy), but he and Henry had his hazel eyes. Gold's eyes, however, were colder and sharper that those of his son and grandson.

Belle flittered to his side, and his manner became a little softer. "Rum, this is your grandson Henry, and his family."

Gold's face broke out in a smile, "Henry…my god you look so much like your father did."

"Hi Grandpa." Henry said nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Gold." Emma greeted diplomatically.

His eyes flickered to Emma and Killian, filled with poorly-hid disdain. "Likewise."

Still, Emma nudged for Henry to walk over and gave him a hug, which Gold quickly returned.

Then, Aria copied her older brother's behavior and tried to hug Gold, but Emma held her back, "That's not your grandpa sweetie." Emma explained, "Just Henry's."

Aria scowled, her tiny pink arms crossed over her chest. "That's not fair!" she stomped her foot, "I want a grandpa too! It's not fair!" Aria flung herself out Emma's grasp and tried to run away, but Killian managed to scoop her up before she got too far.

"Now that's enough young lady." Killian told her sternly. Aria only pouted in response.

Emma blushed at the scene her daughter was making. While Belle had the grace to look sympathetic, Mr. Gold seemed almost triumphant, like he suspected she and Killian were bad parents and had just been proven right. Figures; he probably resented her for not calling Neal the minute the stick turned pink and letting another man raise Henry.

"Let me." Emma took Aria out of Killian arms and carried her to an empty room just down the hall. She sat Aria down on a plastic folding chair and knelt down in front of her (careful not to wrinkle or dirty her red dress).

Aria's temper faded, and little tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "And I in trouble?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Emma said honestly, "I'm considering not letting you walk in the wedding."

"I'm sorry Mommy!" Aria cried. "I'll be good, I promise."

"I'm not the person you have to apologize too." Emma stated, "Aria, are you jealous of Henry?"

"…Maybe…"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Maybe?"

Aria roughly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Yes…but it's really not fair! Henry gets to have another daddy and mommy, and he has a baby brother, and now he has a grandpa and grandma. How come he gets to have a new family and I don't?"

"You want a new family? You don't like me and your daddy anymore?"

"I  _do_  like you, but why does Henry get to have more family than me? Did I do something wrong?"

Memories came back to Emma, memories of crying herself to sleep wondering why other kids got adopted and she didn't. She sighed, "Look, sweetie, all this just…nobody expected all this to happen the way it did. But none of this is because of what Henry did or what you did. We grown-ups made choices before you were born that made things this way."

"I don't understand." Aria replied.

How to explain this tangled family tree to her six year old?

"Okay, uh, sometimes two grown-ups will…make a baby together and then they raise that baby together. I made Henry with Neal, but I raised him with your father. That's why Henry has two daddies."

"And I only have one because you did both with Daddy?"

"Right. Neal had his own family and now Henry's a part of that."

Aria lowered her head, "But I'm not. Baby Braeden is his brother and not mine."

"No, but you still have a family. I know, this is a little messy, and you're right it's not fair, but sometimes we just have to deal with it. Henry doesn't want to exclude you from his family. He loves you so much, as much as he loves Baby Braeden." Aria didn't look convinced, so Emma added, "Doesn't he still read to you every night and teach you games?"

"Yes, but sometimes he leaves to stay with Neal and Tamara."

"But he spends more time with us, doesn't he?"

Aria nodded, "Oh. Mommy, I need to say sorry to Henry."

"And Mr. Gold and Belle." Emma added.

With that, Emma and Aria returned to the church sanctuary where Killian waited for them. He gave Emma a questioning look.

"She was just feeling a little left out." Emma explain, entwining her fingers with his.

Killian tucked a strand of his daughter's blonde hair behind her ear, "Aria, if something is bothering you, use your words, not throw a tantrum."

"Okay Daddy." Aria blushed.

Unable to stay upset with her for too long, Killian knelt down and hugged her. "That's my girl."

"But you're still gonna be punished when we get home." Emma reminded her.

They found Henry chatting with Grace at the front of the church. Aria walked up to them, kissed Henry on the cheek, and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was being bad."

"It's okay." Henry smiled. Emma was glad to see her kids reconciling so quickly. She pulled them both in for a hug.

Afterwards, Aria found the Golds and apologized to them as well.

Belle hugged Aria fondly, and took her hand, "You're such a sweet little girl. Of course we forgive you. C'mon, I have to get you in position." Gold was less gentle, but accepted the young child's apology anyway.

As the wedding draw to beginning and the guests started pouring in, Emma and Killian took their seats. Among Neal's loved one were his childhood friends: Jefferson March, whose daughter was the other flower girl; Peter and Felix, whom Henry had met during one of weekends spent with Neal; and, to Emma's great surprise, Regina Locksley, the woman who hired her a year ago to find her long-lost half-sister. The world just kept getting smaller.

Music swelled in the church. The bridesmaids and groomsmen moved elegantly down the aisle followed by Henry with the rings, Tamara's parents, and the Golds, with the infant Braeden Gold in Belle's arms. Aria and Grace, both enthusiastically flinging lavender rose petals in front of them, pulled up the rear.

As per tradition, Tamara entered last, looking strong and beautiful in a white and grey satin gown. Gently lifting her intricate veil, Neal glowed at the sight of his new bride. They held hands, and the minister began his speech.

In the corner of her eyes, Emma saw a man on the bride's side clenching and unclenching his hands. No one else seemed to notice, but it made Emma's chest tighten.

"Baelfire Neal Gold, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer? Do you promise your love to her forevermore?"

"I do." Neal stated with resolve.

"And Tamara Abigail Mendel, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer? Do you promise your love to him forevermore?"

"I do." Tamara repeated.

"If there are any among us who oppose to this union, speak now or forever hold you peace."

A second passed, then then entire audience drew a breath as the man on bride's side stood up. The feeling of dread came over Emma. Tamara's eyes widened, her face frozen in shock.

"I object!" he cried.

"Owen, what the hell are you doing?" Tamara hissed. To Emma, she looked more afraid than angry. The truth sank into Emma's stomach moments before Owen's made his next statement.

"Tamara, I can't sit here and watch you marry this guy. I love you. Choose me." Owen pleaded.

Neal went pale with shock while Tamara just looked mortified; Gold's eyes blazed with fury; Tamara's mother covered her mouth her hands and began muttering something under her breath.

"Poor fool." Killian shook his head.

"No Owen," Tamara's voice shook, "I love Neal."

Owen's face twisted with anger and sorrow. "Really? Then why'd you have a child with me?" his voice, lined with mocking, snapped through the church like a whip.

Belle, looking faint, hugged Braeden to her tighter, as if she expected Owen to leap up and snatch him from her. Emma closed her eyes, wondering when her life would get back to normal.

* * *

"Okay, I understand." Emma said into the phone, "And I'm sorry Neal. Okay, goodnight." She hung up and flung herself onto the bed next to Killian.

"I don't like the sound of that." Killian murmured. He lifted the curtain of Emma's fair hair to expose her face.

She turned her eyes to him without moving her face, "He just got the paternity test back. Braeden isn't his."

"How'd you think Henry's gonna take it?" Killian inquired.

Emma let out a long, low groan. "I don't even want to know."

"Let's wait until morning." Killian suggested. He bent down to kiss her jaw, holding her hand in his.

Emma squeezed his hand, "I hope this is the end of it. All these upheavals aren't good for the kids."

"I dare say Henry and Aria are more resilient than you think." Killian said against the skin of her neck.

"Mmh?"

Killian rose and lifted his wife upright, "Their mother is pretty tough lass." he smirked, "I imagine they inherited some of that spirit."

"Yeah, maybe." Emma's lips pulled into a faint smile. She ran a finger against his lips, "Though personal, I think they get it from their dad. He's always looking up."

"We're gonna be fine." Killian assured her, kissing her hair.

Emma rested her forehead against his left shoulder, "I know. You're here."

"That I am." Killian chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. Emma sighed into his warm mouth, and pulled him closer. He curled his fingers into her hair, tasting hot chocolate and cinnamon on her lips. As the kiss deepened, Emma slowly began to undo the buttons of her husband's shirt and Killian's hand wandered to her lower body.

A knock on the door interrupted their intimacy. "Mom! Dad!" Aria cried through the door.

"Uh, parenthood." Emma snorted with a small smile on her lips. It turned out that Aria just wanted some milk, but was too scared to go into the dark kitchen on her own. That was resolved quickly, but the mood was broken.

Instead, Emma just buried herself in Killian's arms. She never thought she'd be here, laying with a man she loved, her children asleep just down the hall. Her family.

* * *

"How you holding up?" Emma sat down next to Neal, both of them watching as Killian's boat slowly moved closer to the deck. It was an unseasonably warm day in February, the sky clear and bright blue. Still, Emma wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Back on the beach, the other adults were huddling around a fire.

Neal, along with his father and step-mother, had come for Henry's twelfth birthday; still single and hurt from Tamara's betrayal. "Fine. Braeden's almost a year old."

"Oh." Emma frowned. She wondered if Neal had kept in touch with Tamara or had seen the child he once thought was his son, but wisely chose not to ask.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, as the faces on Killian's boat got large and more detailed. Finally, Neal broke the silence, "I-I tried not to think about how much I hurt you, after what happened in Arizona. I wonder if Tamara's trying not to think about me."

"Maybe." Emma muttered.

Neal grimaced, "I'm sorry. I've never really said, but I'm sorry I left you in jail. That was the biggest mistake of my life. If I hadn't left, we'd be a family, us and our son. But I gave that up and just got my heart broken by Tamara."

"I almost gave Henry up for adoption." Emma admitted. "But Killian was there, looking at my like he thought I was the most amazing girl in the world. When he put Henry in my arms, I didn't ever want to let him go."

"Killian or Henry?"

"Both of them, actually." Emma smiled, "The point is, I thought I had ruined my life by getting knocked up. But something better was waiting just around the corner. And by the way, I never ended up in jail; just got community service."

"Okay, so I didn't ruin your life  _that_  much." Neal joked.

Emma shook her head, "Sometimes life slaps you in the face to get you going in the right direction."

"What I did was still wrong."

"Yeah…but I-I forgive you." Emma responded, weak-kneed by the honestly that came with that statement. It was a though a weight had just been lifted from her chest. She took a deep breath, imagining the faint white mist of her breath as all the hurt she had carried inside since she got arrested in that alley half a lifetime ago; slowly fading in the wind.

The  _Jolly Roger_  came to dock just then. Killian beamed at her, ruffling Henry's hair, and Emma felt warmer than she had in hours.

"Hey kid, enjoy the ride?" Neal smiled to his son as Henry's feet landed on the dock.

"It was great." Henry grinned back, "I saw a fish that was bigger than me!"

"Not a shark, I hope." Emma joked. She pulled Henry into a hug, wrapping her shawl around him protectively.

Killian snorted, "Oh it was definitely a shark." He turned back to help the other children, Aria and Henry's closest friends, off the boat.

Neal turned to Emma, "He's a good guy." he told her quietly.

Emma looked at Killian, laughing along with the children as they light-heartedly argued whether or not the fish was a shark, his eyes blue and bright like that afternoon's sky. Killian, her husband, her children's father. The man who held her on a freezing winter night and never let go. Had that really been twelve years ago?

"He's the best." Emma whispered.


End file.
